Kail at Fazbear's pizza!
by Lewsx
Summary: Young man is in need of quick money and finds out that there is new Pizzeria opened in his home city! He goes there in hope that his past doesn't ruin his future!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story and it will be full of some lemons and erotic moments! Little bit Horror and Action!**

 **Let's go!**

 **I do not own FNAF nor it's character's**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kail woke up to his alarm clock blaring near his left ear. He groaned and punched it, thankfully it went silent crashing to the near wall. Kail rose up, his hair was mess and he looked like a car had hit him, twice. The sun was shining from the hall closed window bathing to tiny apartment where he lived. He lived in a one room apartment which had living room and kitchen together. He slept on his big sofa which took the whole right wall. The kitchen part was on the left side and the window was opposite of the door.

Kail rolled to the floor, dropping on his hands and toes. He was wearing his red and white pajama pants. He started to do push-ups there, he did basic push-ups, diamond and one handed push-ups. After these he jumped to his feet and did stretches, walking to his balcony. He did hanging man push-ups while hanging from the railing. After those he did one leg squats and pulls. He then walked to the bathroom. The bathroom had sink, toilet and quite big shower. He walked to the shower while taking off his pants and turning the shower on. He cleaned himself and took towel and dried himself. He then brushed his teeth while looking himself from the mirror.

He had bright red messy and pooffy hair which went to his chin length. He kept his hair in wild messy looking style. He had short sideburns and his bangs went over his eye's if he didn't brush them away. He had golden colored eye's and good looking face (Heard that lot in the bar.) He had fit and athletic body with good amount of muscle and his share of stab scars and few bullet marks. He spat the toothpaste to the sink and cleaned his mouth with water. He then walked out of the bathroom and went to dress himself. He picked basic black T-shirt and black jeans. He picked his phone and saw that he had mail. He opened his phone while flopping down on the sofa.

He opened the mail.

" **Hello hello! We got your last mail and yes! We need workers here. We got night shift just open for young man like you. Come here this afternoon at Five! See you then! Your dear new coming boss, Mister Fred!** "

Kail blinked twice and then jumped up throwing his hands in the air.

"YES!" He yelled.

He landed on his feet and snickered. He had gotten the job! He had sent mail to the new Pizzeria's boss. He had opened it week ago and they were looking for workers there, which led to Kail to ask work place from there. He was now livid, he had gotten real chance to do normal work. He smiled and went to make breakfast for himself. Bacon and egg on bread, his favorite food ever. He sat on the ground in front his TV and started looking the news. Nothing cool or dramatic had happened the last week. Only thing which got his interest was the part where they showed the new pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It had these robotic things know as Animatronic's as the main thing there.

Kail ate his food and then took glass of milk which he drank fast. He then went to take his shoes and keys. He put his shoes on his feet and opened the door, walking out to the Hallway closing the door behind himself. He walked the stairs to the buildings door and went to the street outside. The weather was good, sun shined and there was calm breeze going around. He smiled and started to walk towards the local bar. While he walked he saw cars going around and people walking. There was lot of children going to the school and even teenagers hanging around to mall or the park, apparently not going to the school. Idiots, Kail thought and kept walking placing his hands in his pockets and whistling soft tune. He got the bar, it was local day and night bar which was hanging place during day time and party place at night.

Kail saw that there was people hanging outside of the bar drinking and smoking. Couple of them saw him and nodded. Kail nodded back and walked to the door. He opened the door and went inside, there he saw only very familiar face. The owner of the place and the waiter of the place, Jacob Rotsky. Kail smiled and nodded at Jacob. He saw Kail and nodded.

"Nice to see you here." Jacob said while Kail sat down in front of the bar table.

"Had to drag my ass here for quick shot." Kail said as he took better position on the stool.

Jacob smirked and poured glass of basic whiskey, putting it in front of the red haired boy who took good swig from it sighting. Jacob turned to clean the table.

"Mind if i ask why so happy mood?" He asked, clearly amused.

Kail looked at the older man and smirked.

"I got real job, night shift duty at this new place called Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." Kail said with wide smile as he took another sip from the whiskey.

Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Finally you got yourself better source of income." He said and then looked around them, not seeing anyone else there who might have heard them and he leaned little bit closer.

"The hitman jobs and target's had gotten pretty harder now that the new gangs have risen up." Jacob said.

Kail nodded. Kail had from young age been Hitman and handyman, he had learned how to kill at young age and how life of out law worked. Thankfully Jacob had gotten his ass covered many times and found him apartment where to live and food to his fridge. And now he was finally able to leave those jobs behind him and get real and clean money from a real job. Kail stayed there talking to Jacob and asking things about the new Pizzeria. After four hours there getting to know where he was jumping and refill on the money and rent from him. Kail walked outside, as he got out of the door he saw group of thugs walking towards the bar.

Kail reconsidered walking back and grabbing bar stool when he saw the boss thug, it was his old rival back in the days during the little big gang war. Kail tried walking past the thugs when one of the looked at him.

"Hey Boss! Ain't this the little red haired shit?" Said one of the thug

The boss turned around and looked at Kail, who sighed and turned to look at him back.

"Nice seeing you here Nick." Kail said with cold tone, his carefree mood long gone as he stared at the thug boss.

The thug boss just snorted and looked down Kail.

"Can't say the same, red shit." Nick said back spitting in front of Kail.

Kail just chuckled humorlessly and turned to walk away. He walked away not knowing where to go spent these three remaining hours so he decided go little bit early to the Pizzeria. He looked at the mail and found the address of this new place and started going there. After hour of walking he found the place. It was near the city's border. Just out of the woods in the north. As he walked closer he saw the place. It was quite big with huge parking area which was filled half full with cars. He saw family's walking out of the place and some walked in. He saw couple teen's go inside there too. He smiled and started to walk towards the place.

It had big double door open and he could hear music and singing from inside. He also heard children laughing. He walked to the lobby where you left your shoes and jackets if you had one. He then saw little girl? It was smiling maybe 4'5 feet tall girl with white and red striped dress and balloons in her hand, she looked like human girl with low cut hair and very cute face and C cup breast. She was giving balloons to the children who walked past her. Kail walked to her and smiled.

The little girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Good day mister! I am the Balloon girl! Welcome to the Freddy Fazbears!" She said happily.

Kail smiled at her and patted her head.

"Keep that smile on, it makes you look cute." He said and walked past her.

BG blushed and looked at him walking away. She then was taken out of her daze when little girls came to ask for more balloons. Kail smirked and walked further inside. He walked to big hall which was filled with tables and chairs. The walls were purple and the floor was white and black tiles. He saw dozens of children and even teens looking at the stage. He turned to look at the stage and nearly choked on his spit. There was three Female Animatronics singing. The thing that caught his attention was that they all where perfect hour glass figure and cute face's. They looked to be covered by fur. There was brown bear with top hat and suit that hugged her big D breasts and wide hips tightly. To the bears left was purple bunny who had red shirt and she also had hour glass figure but only B cup breasts which paled at her perfect hips and rear which was the best ass Kail had ever seen. The last one was yellow Chicken. She had hour glass figure too, but she had the biggest jucks! She had round perfect DD breast that were nearly bursting out of her apron and yellow shirt. They all sang to the children.

Kail quickly came out of his stupor and walked to the stall where worker was waiting.

"How much for normal two hour ticket?" Kail asked.

The waiter was young girl with short curly blonde hair and wide beautiful eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's only twenty dollars, cutie." She said with wink.

Kail smiled coyly back which made the girl blush. He grabbed twenty dollars from his pocket and placed on the counter.

"Here." He said smiling.

The girl nodded while still blushing and gave him ticket.

"Have a nice stay, mister?" She said looking at me.

"Kail, just Kail." He said back placing the ticket around his wrist.

The girl nodded smiling offering her hand.

"Jess, just Jess." She said.

Kail smiled and grabbed her hand giving it gently kiss on the knuckles. This made Jess gasp and blush even harder.

"It's pleasure, Jess." Kail said and walked away before winking at her.

Jess waved back blushing. Kail walked hands in his pockets to the big hall and saw that the Animatronics were now going around to children playing with them and laughing. They sounded like real people, but you could still tell that they were machines. But damn where they smoking hot! Kail thought that the manager sure had to be massive pervert or the people who made these girls. He them saw the bunny looking at him with her head tilted. She them walked to the chicken and poked her and then nodded towards me. Kail played dumb and looked like he didn't see them looking at him.

 **Bonnies POV**

I was just playing with the children when i saw this Young man with fiery red hair walk to the hall. I looked at him and gasped. He was so handsome. I stared at him, his calm and calculated steps and pose which said that he knew how to handle himself. More i looked at him i saw predator, the way he kept himself around the people. I quickly walked to Chicka and poked her. She turned turned to look at me.

"You see that red haired boy?" I asked and nodded towards him.

Chicka turned to look there and i saw her eyes widening and she licked her lips.

"He sure is quite the looker." She said while smiling coyly at me and winking.

"I might find him and show him around soon." She said to me.

I blushed and shook my head.

"Try not to look like sex starved bitch around to kids..." I said and walked away to play with the children.

I turned to look at the man and saw him looking at me. I froze under his golden eye's. He looked at me and then smiled while turning to walk away to get himself soda. I let out me breath and felt my heart going nuts in my chest. I knew that we where programmed to have animal instincts and human emotion to the full scale. Now my animal side was yelling at me that the new Apex predator had entered to area and was looking for prey. I took few calming breaths and turned to the kids smiling.

 **Kail's POV**

I smiled at the bunny girl and walked to the side to get myself mug of cola. I them walked to sit down and look around the place. Even though it was filled with kids i could see that it wasn't fully for children. I saw smoking area and gaming hall for teens and older children. I took little sips from my drink while i made my observing. Then i saw man with short beard talking to two kids with greasy smile. My pedophile sensors went crazy when i saw him leading the kids toward the nearly empty gaming hall. I stood up and saw the bear looking at me and the shady man before nodding to me. I nodded back and started to walk towards this man. The man was leading the kids to the prize corner telling them little jokes.

I got behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He said and turned around too look at me.

His eye's instantly widened when he saw me looking at him with deadly smile and cold eye's.

"What's you doing?" I asked while tightening me grip of his shoulder.

He winched and raised his arm up.

"Easy man i was just going to leave, yeah leave now." He said with little chuckle.

I smiled and nodded. Then i grabbed him harder and spun him around before smashing him head first to the wall.

"You think i don't know your face!? You fucker killed those kids year ago, I don't know why you are still around here. I think i have to show you who lives around here..." That last part i said with low deadly voice before hoisting him up on my shoulders in hold.

The man tried to fight back, but tightened my grip. I saw that the bear had taken the two kids to their parents. I saw everyone looking at the man with anger and parents took their children closer the them self's. I walked to the exit and threw him five meters outside. He landed painfully on his face on the ground.

"If i see you around here again know this, The Lion still is here..." I said and turned around.

When i turned around i was hit with the wave of cheers and applauding. Every adult where cheering at me and nodding their approval to me. I smiled and bowed to them and walked to my spot to go back to my drink. Many adults and older teens walked past me patting my shoulder or back and saying that i did good. I only smiled at them and thanked them saying that it wasn't anything. I sat there smiling and drinking my drink when i saw the bear coming towards me. She walked in front of me and bowed her head.

"Thank you Mister for handling that vile man." She said with calm voice that reminded me of kind bear.

I nodded smiling back.

"No need to thank me, he was trash and i just threw him out. Kail is my name by the way, no need to say mister." I said extending my hand to her.

She smiled and shook her hand with me.

"Frederica, good to meet you Kail, or should i say the Red Lion?" She said and smirked at my shocked face.

I sat there frozen. She knew my code name!? How! I smiled back.

"Pleasure is mine, Mind if i ask why you know that name?" I asked shifting little in my seat to better position to kick myself up and over the table.

She smiled at me.

"I have scanner that is connected to the internet and all social media, i found things about your other "careers" so i knew that name and little bit about your work, but don't worry i can easily see that you are not on a mission." She said easing little me.

I nodded and relaxed taking sip from my soda. She then nodded to me and walked away. I smirked and snickered. Good to know that someone her knew who i was. I turned to look at my left and saw the bunny looking at me. I winked at her and she blushed quickly walking away to the kitchen. I laughed and just sat there taking my time and waiting for the clock hit five.

When the clock hit five i saw man coming to the hall in Business suit and top hat. He looked around the room and when his eye's fell on me he smiled and hurried towards me. I got up slowly looking at the man. He got to me and smiled.

"There you are! You must be Kail. I heard that you took care of a dangerous man here right?" He asked while shaking my hand.

I nodded and smiled.

"It was nothing, just doing that was right and saving those kids." I said back.

"Yes yes, now you have showed me you are fit for the job my boy! Follow me to your office." He said and placed his hand behind my back and showing me towards the office.

We went through hall way to a room. The room had table with computer and fan there. There was also big office chair in front of the table. At the rooms side's where to big air vents. I turned to look at Mister Fazbear. He walked to the table and handed me a paper and pen.

"Here, in this you can sign yourself here." He said smiling.

I nodded and read the paper. It said that i have to work here for a month before i can leave and i have order of silence, punished with prison if i spoke about what happens during to work shift here. I just nodded not giving long though to it and signed my name. Fazbear smiled widely and took the document, rolling it to his pocket and turning to me.

"Welcome to work here Kail, there is bathroom in the corner where you can change to your work clothes and find your gear too. I must leave now i'll see you tomorrow morning." He said and walked away, leaving me there with dumb smile.

I said low cheer and went to change my clothes. My uniform was purple dress shirt with high collar and cuffed sleeves, white tie and purple cap with the pizzeria logo on it. I looked my self at the mirror and smiled. I thought i looked good and walked back to My office. I sat on the chair and smiled even more. I looked around the table and found flashlight, taser, music box and six back of cola. I smiled and placed everything ready. now i had to wait for midnight. I decided i could take a nap so i could stay sharp during the night. I put alarm to eleven and leaned backwards at the chair, swinging my legs on the table and placing to cap down on my face. I smiled and crossed my arms behind my head and relaxed. Nothing was going to ruin my first night here. Or so i thought...

 **Bonnie's POV**

I walked towards the main hall after the last kids left. It was nine now and everybody were leaving. I saw Mister Fazbear talking to Chicka and Frederica. I walked towards them.

"Hey!" I yelled waving me arm.

They turned towards me, Chicka had coyly smile while Fazbear was smiling.

"Ah, Bon i was hoping to tell you three that we have new Night Guard here! His name is Kail, but please don't scare him badly or anything." He said looking at us three with stern gaze.

We all blushed and started whistling while looking at anything than Him. He chuckled and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Keep the place save and keep eye on our little Red Lion." He said with snicker.

Chicka smiled and giggled.

"I'll keep close eye on him, i promise Pa!" She said

I nodded with Frederica. Fazbear then nodded and bid farewell and walked away leaving us three there. I turned to look at my two sisters.

"So who goes to him first?" I asked hoping that it was my turn.

Frederica smirked and Chicka looked at my snickering.

"Eager are we? It's BG's turn this time to first meet new guy." Chicka said laughing at my sad face.

We then went to clean the place and wait for the clock hit Twelve when we could go all out free.

 **Kail's POV**

I woke up to my alarm ringing in my pocket. I groaned and silenced it. I them rose to sit straight and stretched my back and shoulders. Damn that was good nap. I looked around myself and remembered where i was. I smirked and turned to the computer. I saw that it was the camera system. I clicked through it and got hang on how this worked. I was alerted by sound of foot steps from the hallway. I turned to look at the hallway to find it pitch dark. Then i saw that there was only little lamp in my room! The whole pizzeria was dark except this room. I picked my flashlight and pointed it towards the hallway. I jumped slightly when i saw smiling Balloon girl walking towards me. WAIT A MOMENT! They could walk during the night? Shit... This all went through me mind when she reached the room.

She walked towards me smiling. I raised my hand to wave slightly at her.

"Hey-y?" I said while waving at her.

She smiled and hopped on my lap smiling.

"Hello!" She said while nesting herself on my lap.

I blushed and rested my hands on my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at her cute face.

She smiled and poked my nose.

"Sitting on your lap silly." She said like it was normal to sit on nearly strangers lap!

I face palmed realizing that how could she know how to act around me. I just stared at her cute smiling face. Then i noticed that she had different clothes. He had little pink skirt and navy blue sweater with big V cut, showing me good amount off her cleavage. She noticed my staring and i quickly turned to look at different direction blushing. She giggled and nuzzled herself to my chest. I gulped at her. Her squirming on my lap while her ass was firmly placed on my crotch made my little friend wake up and place up tent. She gasped when she felt my erection and turned to look at me with sultry smile.

"Someone excited?" She asked with sweet voice and leaned her face closer to my neck.

I gulped and just sat there my whole body stiff as stick. She giggled and placed her hand on my growing erection had groped it. He gasped at her action and she just licked her lips and kissed my neck. I sat there under her groping and licking and kissing of my neck. She then jumped suddenly off my in front of me and started taking off my belt.

"What are you-" My words died to my throat when my cock sprung up and she started licking it up and down.

I groaned at the pleasure and sat there while she started to rub her hand on my cock and lick the tip.

 **Third Person POV**

BG kept rubbing and licking Kail's stiff cock with long rubs and sloppy licks. She was having good time watching him gasp and squirm while playing with his cock. She then opened her mouth fully and took the tip inside he mouth. Kail's eye's flew open when he felt her taking his tip inside her hot mouth. She giggled and started to take him half way inside her mouth before pulling her head back and starting to pop her head down and up on his cock. Kail placed her hand on her head and gasped at the intense pleasure. It sure wasn't his first time put BG was very good at giving blowjob to him. She then started to take him fully in her throat and started to massage his balls in her hand. Kail shuddered and then pushed BG head down, making her take him in her fully. She then felt him shooting ropes of warm cum in her throat. Kail moaned and then his hand dropped off her head. She pulled back her head and breathed loudly while savoring his taste. Her eye's then went wide when she saw him still hard as rock. She giggled and stood up.

"Ready for more?" She asked and climbed on his lap and straddled him.

She then rose her hips and placed his tip on her wet opening. She gasped when she felt Kail grab her by her hip and pull her down on him with full force. She literally screamed in pleasure when Kail hilted himself fully. She then started to raise her hips and bring them down fast on him, her tongue lulling out of her mouth while she was leaning herself on his chest. Kail moaned too and started to meet her hips with his own, earning good load moans from BG. They kept fucking for twenty minute's, BG was screaming her third orgasm on him and hugging his head to her breast while Kail kept his fast pace fucking her senseless. Kail them grunted and hilted himself fully making BG roll her eye's back. He bit her neck and came hard in her while crushing her to him. She fell limply on him and just took shaky breaths.

Kail panted there keeping her close to him. She then raised her hands to grab his face and planted loud and wet kiss on his lips. She then pulled her head back.

"You stay here." She said with sweet voice.

Kail smiled and took glance downward. He turned pale when he saw little bit blood on his lap and quickly turned to BG.

"You were Virgin!?" He shouted shocked.

She nodded while biting her lip. She then hugged him.

"You looked so cool and and..." She started to mumble before Kail silenced her with soft kiss.

"No need to tell me your reasons, I don't mind it. I just hope you knew what you are getting your into." He said.

BG nodded smiling. She then raised herself of his flaccid member and took shaky step while putting her skirt and hair back to order. Kail put his pants back and tightened his belt. BG then smiled at him kissing him again.

"You are now sealed here, Little Lion!" She said with happiness and took off.

Kail just sat there dumbfounded and snorted.

"Little..." He said with chuckle and leaned back at his chair.

He took glance at the clock and saw that it was just Two at night. He smirked.

 **Kail's POV.**

I sat there going through the cameras. I found that they all moved freely during night. I also found out that they were like normal humans. They showed all emotions and did things that they liked. The bunny was playing her guitar and the two others were eating pizza together while listening to BG. I realized with big blush what BG was telling them and rubbed my eyes. Damn... Went in my mind the whole next two hours. The clock hit four when i decided to open one of the Soda cans. I opened it with one hand and took long swig from it. I changed the camera and nearly spat it all out. I saw the rear of purple bunny raised towards the camera. I took closer look and saw that the bunny was taking something out the oven. I stared at her rear and then gulped and changed to camera to the hallway.

In the hallway i saw Frederica coming towards the office with calm walk. I gulped again and placed my drink on the table while turning towards the Hallway. I sat there waiting for her to come to the light. She appeared few meters in front of me. She was wearing her suit, but her top hat was gone. She had brown shaggy hair that went to her ears. Her eye's were deep blue and beautiful. I sat there admiring her form and face. She coughed, snapping me back to the reality. She was looking at me smiling coyly. MY face went bright red and i slowly raised my hands up.

"She came on me." I said fast to my defense.

She giggled and walked closer and sat in front of me on my table. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap while looking at me. I looked back at her with clear embarrassment written over my face.

"You don't need to tell me what happened here, just know that you are now bound here." She said smiling.

"Bound here? What?" I asked, confused.

"By doing that act with some of us bound your soul here, to this very building." She said smiling again sweetly.

I just stared her and nodded slowly, not understanding. She sighed and shook her head.

"Your soul is bound here, like our souls. We were bound to this building and to these suits. Now you are part of our family like it or not." She said with stern voice.

"I get it." I said nodding my head.

She smiled and stood up. She then leaned forward placing soft kiss on my lips. My eye's went dinner plates as she kissed me. She then pulled back and turned to leave.

"Welcome to the Family, we'll talk more tomorrow night." She said while walking away, she swayed her hips and ass to me.

My eye's were clued to her rear while she walked away. I then took long breath. Part of the family, it can't be that bad. I though in my mind and turned to look at the clock. It was already six?! I looked at it confused and then just shrugged. I was too tired now to argue. I stood up changing my clothes and starting to walk to the exit. I saw that the girls were at the Stage in ready positions. They all waved at me. I smiled back at them and nodded my head. I went to the lobby and got my shoes there. I turned around to find BG hugging my waist. I blushed and hugged her back. She took then step back while smiling at me.

"You are nice, come back tomorrow cutie!" She said and ran away.

I blinked few times and smiled brightly. I walked to the exit and left the pizzeria. I turned to walk towards home with wide smile on my hips.

"This work is awesome." I said aloud.

I missed to see certain hooded figure looking at me behind the Pizzeria's corner.

"So you are the new member... You'll be mine soon..." He/she said and hurried away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was this! That lemon was my first one ever written so don't hate me much! See you all in the next one!**

 **"That work is awesome!" Kail**

 **"It will be better when you get to meet me~" Chicka**

 **"Chicka!" Bonnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shhh...**

 **Let's go!**

 **I do not own FNAF!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had woken up at three in the afternoon and gotten myself ready in record time. I did my normal morning training, showering and cooking. I ruffled my red hair and sat down in front of the TV, opening it and getting blasted by the bright colors of the New's channel. I fell backwards rubbing my eye's and staring then at the TV screen again. It was showing new's about the Pizzeria. This got my attention and i stared it. I showed Mister Fazbear talking to reporter when the horde of kids and teen's were behind him going around the place, playing and eating. I saw glimpse of that Purple bunny and BG. I blushed hard when i remembered how BG 'greeted' me to the place. But damn that felt good... Went through my head as i got up and cleaned the kitchen and my apartment.

After the cleaning i went to get myself ready to leave to door. I got my shoes and keys ready and checked that everything was in order before i left. I opened the door and closed it behind myself. I walked to stairs humming to myself and went outside. The blue clear sky greeted me and the warm sun ray's warmed my skin. I smiled and jammed by hands in my pockets and started walking towards the Pizzeria. I could go there earlier and enjoy the good mood there and get to know the place better. Some of my old habits from my last line of job come's always making me to know my territory and everyone living there. I pulled my hoodie's hood down and kept walking with decent pace.

Hour later i had reached the Pizzeria and i was walking through the doors. I left my hoodie there and shoes and walked to the lobby. There wasn't anyone there expect BG. She saw me and her face instantly turned in sultry smile and good bedroom eye's. I smiled at her and winked. I got to her.

"Doing good little cutie?" I asked with wide grin.

She smiled and placed her hands in front of her.

"Better now that my handsome Boyfriend is here." She shot back.

My face went beet red and my jaw fell. She giggled loudly and hugged me, nuzzling her face to my chest. I smiled and patted her head, my other hand giving her rear quick pinch. She yelped and looked at my with grin. I smiled and took step back before she could assault my rear.

"I'll go inside, see you later." I said and walked away.

"Sure!" She yelled to me smiling and waving her hand.

I waved back as i got to the ticket stand. I saw Jess there just giving pair of teens their tickets. She saw me and blushed waving her hand slightly to me. I walked to her smiling calmly and placed my wrist to her.

"Please be gentle." I said smirking.

She sputtered something incoherent and placed the ticket around me wrist. Her fingers slightly graced my own and she was staring at my hand and eyes with red face and shaky breaths. I smiled and leaned towards her slowly. She went stiff, but stared at my lips and slowly closed her eyes and bent forward. I smirked and at last moment kissed her nose and pulling myself back and turning.

"Keep being that cute and i'll come visit you during your break." I said back walking towards the big hall.

I glanced behind myself and saw her having dreamy eye's and she was touching her nose with her finger. I smiled and chuckled. I turned to look forward and nearly collided with that yellow Chicken. She turned around and when she saw me she smiled widely. I nodded back at her smiling. I tried to walk past her when she latched herself to my side and quickly pulled me to empty hallway. She was staring at me under her long eye lashes and blushing. I just smirked.

"Name's Kail, if you were wondering." I said

"Chicka." She said back and pushed herself on me.

I felt her massive DD's pressing on my chest and just fairly kept myself in check. She smiled at my and nuzzled her face to my neck.

"Mmm~ She was right you feel so warm and comfy, good that you are now part of our family!" She said and kissed my cheek and hurried off.

I just blinked and then snickered. Damn me charm is still kicking, hard and wild! Like Jacob used to say. I walked back to the hall where is saw familiar group of teens sitting at one of the table. I tried to sneak away before they saw me, but Fate had stick to poke me with...

"Hey isn't that Kail?!" I heard one of the girls of the group shout and point at me.

Her friends turned around and saw me.

"Yeah it's! Get him before he gets away from us!" The second yelled and they stood up.

I decide that was good moment to do the old and faithful run for it! I ran through the hall jumping over the tables and people. I broke nothing or hit anyone while doing these acrobatic moves to get to the men's restroom door. I pushed the door open and slid myself to one of the bathrooms and clocked the door. I heard voices yelling and then people opening the door. I held my breath. After two minutes they left with sad sights and curses.

"That was too close for comfort..." I said and came out of the bathroom and looked at the mirror in front of me.

I froze when i saw Golden version of Frederica standing behind me with her hands extended towards me. I found that i could move or speak, i just stood there frozen. She slowly embraced me from behind and whispered something to my ear.

"It's me..." She said and then the lights flickered and i blinked, finding myself alone now an sweating.

I gulped and rubbed my head. I sneaked away from the bathroom and towards the guards office, or should i say My office! I smiled pridefully and reached to office. I went to sit down on the chair and open can of soda, taking good swing from it and calming my racing mind. Okay this place isn't normal which i already knew. I am bound to this place now and there is creepy golden bear going around here hugging people or just me. Perfect.

"I'll ask Frederica later... About all this..." I mumbled.

I went to change my clothes, putting my purple shirts buttons on and placing the cab too. I walked out of the bathroom to the office and saw that it was half six now. I placed alarm ready for eleven again and went to take a nap on the chair. I swung my legs on the table and placed my cab on my eye's. I took long calming breath and relaxed. I was just about to fall asleep when i felt someone warm sit on my lap and curl to me. I opened my right eye and saw heavily blushing purple bunny sitting on my lap, curled against my chest. I smiled and put my right arm around her and closed me eye again. I felt her relaxing there and nuzzling her face to my chest before she relaxed too. Short after that i fell asleep there holding her.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I just curled on his lap against his big chest. He feels so warm and comfy, suddenly he raised his right arm and placed it around me. He pulled me closer to him and i then felt him relaxing. I smiled while blushing madly and nuzzled my face to his chest before snuggling closer to him and closing my eyes. I stayed there for couple minute's until i felt him start breathing more calmer i let myself fall asleep. Even that i never have talked to him I felt save near him. The same feeling what i got yesterday was still there, but now it felt like he owned me. It was little scaring, but I still somehow liked it. I smiled before sleep took me.

I woke up suddenly when i felt Kail was moving under me. I cracked one of my eyes open and say that he was going through the camera's. I looked to the left and saw that the clock was one at night. I raised my head against his shoulder. He looked down on my and smiled.

"Slept well there?" He asked and turned then to look at the screen.

I blushed and grabbed handful of his shirt in my palm and nuzzled myself to his warm chest.

"Yeah..." I said with tiny voice closing my eye's again.

I felt him tightening his arm around me and his nose nuzzling to my Purple hair. I blushed more and started smiling. Maybe he started liking me too, i wondered.

"What's your name?" He asked while going through the camera's.

I looked up at him and saw that he was peering at me from corner of his eye, he was also smiling showing one of his abnormally long canine like tooth. I blushed again and turned to look away.

"Bonny..." I said curling up even more.

"I like it, Bonny." He said and nuzzled his face to my head again.

I smiled even more now and relaxed in his lap. We sat there for hour or more. He didn't say anything, just kept looking over the camera's and nuzzling his face to her couple of time's more. I started to play with his hair and gave quick pecks on his neck twice or trice. He was smiling happy smile the whole time. Then i heard him start humming softly some song i didn't know. I listened to hit and started to hum along him and nuzzled my nose to his cheek. He smiled and turned to kiss my cheek. I blushed and giggled, but gave him a kiss back on his cheek. He smirked and then patted my head with his other hand.

"You should go to the other's, i saw them start looking for you." Kail said while lifting me skillfully off him.

I blushed and nodded quickly, when my legs hit the ground I quickly took off towards the hallway. Before I left I waved at him and smiled slightly. I saw him waving back at me and smiling. I went to find my friends before they got too worried.

 **Kails' POV**

I watched Bonnie as she walked away, slightly smiling and then turning back to the monitor. I saw that she got to the other's and they started bombard her with questions. I chuckled at the scene and then switched to the Front door camera. I was about to switch again when i saw the door opening slowly and five men sneaked inside. I instantly knew who they were. Nick and his boys... I never forget how he walks. I stood up smirking as i began walking towards the hall.

"You picked the wrong place Nick..." I said with amusement clear in my voice.

As i walked towards the main hall i heard people talking there and Nick's laugh. I came to the Main hall's edge and saw them there knocking table's and chairs down. I stood motionless there in the dark as they walked with flashlights.

"Hey boss! Wonder if we could get one of those Robots with us?" One of the thugs asked licking his lips.

Nick turned towards his goons and laughed.

"After i get to 'test' them!" He bellowed laughing.

I glared at him. I didn't know why i started to feel so mad at them. Yeah this place was under my watch and those girls where kinda nice, but i started to get lot more angrier i should be! My instincts started to kick in, screaming for me to go break those thugs necks and all their bones. I kept my watch on them when i saw BG crouching behind one of the table's far right of the room. My eye's went wide when i saw two of the thugs going towards her location. I saw them point their lights at her and start laughing.

"Boss! We found one!" The other thug shouted and leaped towards her with his buddy.

BG tried to dodge, but her feet slipped on the tile's and she fell on the ground. The thugs got her and pinned her arms and legs snickering. She started to struggle and yell.

"Get off me!" She yelled and fought back at them, but failing.

She was much smaller than the two thugs. The two thugs laughed and hoisted her up. At this moment something snapped in me. I started to laugh and walked to the main hall. All heads turned to me and they pointed their lights at me.

"Who the hell are you? Never mind! You saw us so you die!" One of the thugs near me yelled and started to run towards me.

I stopped walking and smirked, keeping my hands in my pockets. I saw Nick looking at me when his face went pale. He figured who i was.

"Don't go to him! It's Kail!" Nick yelled, but it was too late.

The thug came on me and sent his left arm for straight punch. I raised my hand to catch his wrist and stop his attack. His face paled when i raised my face.

"Tch tch, You should know when you attack someone who he is..." I said with cold grazed voice.

I raised my left leg for high kick towards his chin. My feet connected to his chin and he flew backwards with sweet crunching sound coming from his jaw. He landed on his back, not getting up. All the other thugs looked at me with paled face's. BG ran to cover, but peeked over it. I chuckled, turning to look at Nick who had his hand in his pocket clearly gripping his pistol.

"Why are you here Kail?" Nick asked looking at me with wary gaze.

I started to walk towards him smiling.

"Why? Well simple, I am the night guard here." I said with wide smile, dipping my cab up.

Nick then turned to look at his goons and nodded to them. I saw all of them pull out knives and Nick himself pulled his gun. I started to laugh at them and let my arms fall to my side's while I rose to stand on my toes.

"You really think those little things are going to help you?" I asked cocking my head to the side grinning widely.

Nick didn't answer. He only raised his hand and pulled the trigger. I took step to the side dodging the bullet, them I dashed forward towards him. His thugs jumped between me and him, One of the thugs tried to stab me with his knife. I twisted my body around him and kneed him to his stomach sending him to nearby table's crashing. I didn't slow down and dodged another blade directed to my side and spun around backhanding the thug to side of his head knocking him back with loud snap. I then dropped to my knees dodging bullet from Nick again and then spun up to upper cut thug to his groin, knocking him out for good. The last thug with knife got lucky and had gotten to me left side launching his strike towards me. I felt the knife go through my lower ribs hitting side of my left lunge. I just laughed at his face when he saw my fist barreling towards his head, My fist broke his skull with loud crunch and sending to the ground with loud bang. I straightened myself and pulled to knife out of my side, dropping it on the ground.

I turned my head to Nick who was shaking and looking at me while stepping back.

"Y-you are monster!" He yelled and started to unload his full clip towards me.

I started to dash towards him while dodging the bullets by twisting myself or simple stepping to left or right. I got to him and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up while choking him. I smiled widely and tightened my grip on his wind pipe.

"You picked the wrong place to come, This place is MY DEN!" I roared and brought him head first to the floor with loud snap when his neck and spine broke from the force.

I them stood up and touched my side. Feeling that it had healed now. I turned to look at BG who had pale face and shocked eye's. I smiled at her and slightly waved my hand.

"I'll clean, you just go to the others and tell everything is fine." I said and started to carry the bodies outside and then disposing them to the trash pins under some other trash hiding their bodies.

 **Fredericas' POV**

I had gotten the others to safety to the kitchen when i heard the front door opening and the men walking inside. I stood there listening while Chicka and Bonnie were sitting near me with scared expressions and fidgeting slightly. I was so scared and worried, I hadn't found BG before i had to hide with the others. I was standing there when i heard gunshot and sounds of fighting? I stared at the two others who were as shocked as me. After few minute's the fighting silenced when i heard Kail roaring.

"THIS PLACE IS MY DEN!" I heard him roar and after that i heard loud snapping sound and something hitting the floor with great force.

"Was that Kail?" Chicka asked with shocked face.

I turned to look at her and nodded.

"It was him." I said, then i turned to look at the kitchen door and saw it opening.

I tensed slightly, but then i gasped when i saw BG walking to the kitchen.

"BG!" All three of us yelled and leaped towards her.

We all went to hugged her while she was smiling brightly.

"What happened?!" I asked while looking her over for injuries or something.

"Kail came and took care of all the guards! He went to go throw their bodies to the trash now." She said, just when she said that Kail popped inside the kitchen smiling.

"Oh, here you all are! Good to see that you'll are alright." He said while standing there.

Bonnie was first to act and bolted to him and hugging him while nuzzling her face to his chest. He chuckled and patted her head. I smiled too and let out long breath then i smelled blood. I turned to look at Kail and saw that he had dark spot on his left side. I paled and bolted to him, lifting his arm and looking at the dark spot.

"You are bleeding Kail!" I yelled and started to take off his shirt.

"Wait litt-!" He tried to say something, but was muffled when they brought to shirt off him.

I quickly examined the bloodied spot, but then gasped. There was nothing more then red scar there! I looked at him and saw him grinning.

"How?" I asked and looked at him straight to the eye's.

He sighed and chuckled.

"I guess that i own you all explanation about me." He said and scratched back of his head.

We all nodded and surrounded him. He chuckled at us and then sighed again.

"Well, First of I am still human, although just half human to be right. I went through biological test when i was little and that left me abnormal. I was given serum known as Lion Blood, it was mutated blood from very rare breed of Lion living in Siperia which's blood now goes in me. That blood turned me half Lion like human." He told us.

I stood there stunned silent. Everybody else were as stunned as me. he then continued.

"That blood gave me certain powers as you might say. I have point perfect physical body to the peak which human could have, I also have enhanced senses and my body regenerates from wounds super fast. That is all, oh no it wasn't. I also have Lion like Instincts in me." He said and then smiled at our shocked face's.

I was shocked by all this. I stood there wondering all this and now seeing Kail in new light.

"I should go back to my office, and Frederica you come with me." He said and then turned to walked away while putting his shirt back on.

I followed him fast and nodded to the others. They waved at me and went to go back to their things.

 **Kails' POV**

I got back to my Office with Frederica behind me. I went to sit on my chair and letting out calming breath. I turned to look at Frederica who had sat on the table again. I smiled at her which she returned. Then my face got serious.

"Would you mind telling me about this Soul bounding thing? And little bit about you all." He asked while relaxing on the chair.

She nodded and straightened her back.

"The Soul bounding is thing that happens to all who come here and kisses some of us or performs 'that' act together. It's something that just happens and bounds the person to this place. Basically you are just now part of our family, nothing more major or something that you should worry about." She said.

I kept nodding while staying silent. She then coughed and began explaining more.

"We girls are nearly perfect humanoid beings created by our maker, Mister Fazbear from biological stolen supplies and top tier machinery. We are very precious to him because we hold his dead children's souls in us and their personality's. Nothing more, nothing less." She told me.

I was quite shocked, but then i didn't freak out because i wasn't normal one either. I nodded to her and then smiled.

"Thank you for telling this all to me." I said and stood up getting close to her.

She blushed and stared at me with wide eyes, but didn't back away. I smiled at her and leaned closer. She closed her eye's and opened her lips slightly. I smirked and went for it. I pushed my lips to her and placed arm behind her head keeping her there. She went stiff for a moment, but then melted to the kiss and pushed her lips to mine. After couple moments i pulled slightly away smiling at her beet red face.

"That was pay back for me services..." I said and went to sit down back on me chair.

She just nodded and stood up. She left without any word put before she left through the hallway she turned to smile at my shyly before vanishing to the darkness. I smiled again and turned to look at the clock. It was already six!? I stood up looking at the clock wondering that the fucking timeline was messed up here. I then shrugged and went to change my clothes and after it I started walking towards the exit. I walked past the stage and saw all of the girls there smiling at me, Frederica and Bonnie blushing, but smiling still. Chicka mouthed to me. 'Tomorrow night'. I winked at her which made her giggle. I walked past BG giving her head quick peck and walked to the door. I took long breath outside and started walking home again.

"This work is literally the best." I said before vanishing to the morning shadows.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done which is Done!**

 **In the next one shadyness happens! And lemon too maybe...**


End file.
